


Some Kind of Wonderful

by iamdonnapaulsen



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26130838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamdonnapaulsen/pseuds/iamdonnapaulsen
Summary: Following the events of the original series finale, a few months have passed. Lorelai is (finally!) married to Luke - and pregnant with their first child.
Relationships: April Nardini/Original Character(s), Emily Gilmore & Lorelai Gilmore, Lorelai Gilmore & Rory Gilmore, Lorelai Gilmore/Richard Gilmore, Lorelai Gilmore/Sookie St. James, Luke Danes & April Nardini, Luke Danes/Lorelai Gilmore
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

Lorelai enters the kitchen of the Dragonfly Inn to grab her usual third cup of coffee in the morning. She looks at the fruit basket sitting over the counter and helps herself of an apple without thinking. She’s given the first bite when Sookie’s voice appears behind her.

\- Lorelai, are you okay?

\- Oh my God, Sookie! – Lorelai exclaims, her mouth still full of the bite. She forces herself to swallow before continuing to talk to her best friend. – You scared me to death.

\- I’m sorry – Sookie replies quietly. – It’s just I don’t usually see you eating much fruit. Or anything healthy, for that matter.

\- Yeah, I know. But it looked good – Lorelai answers, but her mind is already far from there, remembering her of the last time she was craving for an apple – almost three years ago, back to when Martha was born. Back then, she'd freaked out about what implications that apple would've had to her and her relationship with Luke. But things were different now and she couldn't help but smile about what that craving might mean.

* * *

The next Friday meant another Friday night dinner at the Gilmore house. Lorelai kept going to the dinners even long after Rory had left to work in the campaign trail, a few months back. Sometimes Luke would accompany her. Eventually – way too sparse for Lorelai’s taste – Rory would show up if she could catch a break. 

Even her own wedding date had to be accommodated to a weekend Rory could go back to Stars Hollow – but she didn't mind because there was no way she could get married without her daughter present.

The Friday night dinner gave her the opportunity she needed to buy a pregnancy test far away from her home town. She didn’t want to mention the pregnancy scare to Luke if it was all it was. They both wanted a kid – maybe even more than one. They had flirted with the idea over the years, and once they were happily married and everything else was fine – the diner was doing great, the Dragonfly Inn had a solid 80 to 90% occupancy rate for the next months, things with April and Anna had been set and Rory was pursuing her dream – they decided it was time to increase the family.

* * *

Lorelai was already delayed when she had left Stars Hollow, and the trip to the pharmacy made her arrive even later to her parents’ house. She’s barely ringed the bell and Emily is already opening the door, looking exasperated at her only daughter.

\- I’m sorry I’m late, Mom, I got stuck in traffic – Lorelai had already an apology on the tip of her tongue.

\- Frankly, Lorelai, it wouldn’t kill you to leave your home a little early on Fridays, you know – Emily says at the same time the maid gets there running. – And you, how come I beat you to the door every time. You should move faster than me.

\- Hi – Lorelai salutes the terrified woman, giving her her coat and purse. She turns back to her Mom who’s already going to the living room and runs after the woman. – I couldn’t leave early Mom, because we had an incident with two guests and Michel – that part at least was true.

\- Good evening, Lorelai – Richard's reverberating voice greets her at the same time Emily mumbles something about Lorelai's incapability to arrive on time even once since Rory had gone to work with the trail. Lorelai decides to ignore her mother and focus on her dad.

\- Hello, Dad.

\- Can I offer you a drink?

\- Yes, please – she answers quickly sitting on her spot on the sofa. Then she realizes she probably shouldn’t drink, but she doesn’t wanna Richard and Emily to get suspicious. Can she asks for a martini and don’t drink any of it? Or is that worse?

\- And what will that be? – Richard turns to her. – Your usual gin martini? Or perhaps a glass of white wine?

\- Ahn… – she strikes for a moment, cursing herself for not thinking ahead of this moment. – Just club soda, please.

Both Richard and Emily turn to her as she's said the most improbable thing ever – and in fact, she did and she knows it. Almost eight years of Friday night dinners and that's the first one she didn't ask for anything alcoholic. She's said more than once that alcohol is her weapon to deal with the family dinner. Emily gives her a wondering look and smirks a bit.

\- Any particular reason you’re not drinking tonight, Lorelai?

\- Yes, there is – Richard reaches her the glass and she thanks her father. There’s a moment of silence while Richard gives Emily her glass with a martini and takes his own to his spot on the couch.

Her mother raises an eyebrow, - Well?

\- Well, what? – Lorelai knows she won’t be off the hook until she answers satisfactorily the question, but that’ll give her an extra minute to think.

\- What’s the particular reason you’re not drinking tonight?

\- Oh, that – she puts the glass over the table as slowly as she can.

\- Dinner is served, Mrs. Gilmore – the maid appears quietly, and Lorelai thanks mentally the woman.

\- Thank you, Anna – Emily answers and Lorelai makes a movement to get up, but she realizes none of her parents have moved. It’s her turn to raise an eyebrow.

\- Aren’t we gonna have dinner?

\- You were answering your mother’s question – Richard says. He’s also smirking and Lorelai knows she’s defeated and needs a plausible reason.

\- Oh, yeah, sorry – she shakes her head and says the first thing that comes to mind. – I’m taking a medication that shall not be mixed with alcohol.

\- Medication? – Richard asks gravely. – What sort of medication?

\- For pain – Lorelai answers smiling and stands up. – I’m starving; can we go have dinner now? – she’s already halfway through the dining room when Richard and Emily reach her.

Richard keeps talking a bit about how is not prudent to mix alcohol with any kind of medication for that matter and Lorelai changes the subject at the first opportunity talking about Rory’s latest news. But the whole time, whenever Lorelai looks at her mother Emily is smiling at her – the ‘I know something’ smile, and Lorelai knows she didn’t fool Emily.


	2. Chapter 2

Lorelai drives by the diner just to make sure Luke's still there before heading home. She enters her house and caresses Paul Anka before going to the bathroom. She is so anxious it was difficult to sit through dinner. All she could think about was taking the test and its result, and the look on Luke's face if she was right.

She had had a couple of apples since that day on the Dragonfly and liked them every time. It _had_ to mean something, hadn’t it?

Waiting for the line to appear was the longest ever – but there it was, no doubt. She smiles. She and Luke were going to have a baby. Rory was getting a little sister – or a little brother.

She dials her daughter’s number and waits impatiently for Rory to answer.

\- Hello.

\- I ate an apple.

\- Mom? What?

\- And I liked it. I actually have been craving apples for days now.

\- Are you saying…?

\- I’m pregnant! You’ll have a little sister – or a little brother. Although I’m sure it’ll be a little sister. But I shouldn’t be saying that should I? – the excitement on Lorelai’s voice was almost palpable.

\- Mom, I… wow! Congratulations! When…?

\- I’ve just found out for sure.

\- Is Luke still in shock?

\- Haven't told him yet. I just took the test, he's not home. I… Oh, I hear the door. Talk to you later?

\- Yes! Let me know how it went down.

\- Will do, kid.

\- Mom?

\- Rory?

\- I’m really happy for you.

* * *

\- Lorelai? – Luke calls from the front door. It's a little bit later than he usually gets home from the diner, but the softball team was celebrating their winning and it took longer than he'd have liked. He knows that most of Fridays when she gets home from her parents' dinner, Lorelai is on some kind of mood – especially now that Rory only appears in so many nights – and he'd rather be there to help her relax.

But when she appears on the foyer, Lorelai has one big smile on her face and he thinks, not for the first time, how lucky he is to be married to the most beautiful woman in the world. She is his whole world – well, she and April and Rory, and, why not, even Paul Anka, who he's grown to be fond of. Luke wonders for a second if Rory's appeared on Emily and Richard's house, which would explain Lorelai's happiness.

\- Hi, doll – she leans over to give him a kiss but keeps her hands behind her back.

\- Someone’s a little chipper – Luke comments, heading towards the kitchen to put the bag with the triple chocolate brownie he’d baked for her.

\- Hmm, maybe.

\- Had one too many martinis at your parents'?

\- No, I did not.

\- Did Rory show up?

\- Nope.

\- Will you tell me what are you hiding behind your back? – He puts the bag in the kitchen and turns to her, raising an eyebrow. Her smile's got even bigger and he didn't even think that was possible.

\- Yep.

\- Anytime soon? – he’s starting to get impatient. It's late, he's tired, and he has never been one for surprises, to begin with. He knows Lorelai knows that and she'll sometimes use this against him just to drive him nuts, apparently. 

\- What’s that? – she points to bag, but she can’t dig in without letting go of the test stick and she’s not ready for that yet.

\- I’ll tell mine when you tell yours.

\- You see, that’s not fair.

\- Lorelai – Luke cuts her off, his tone serious.

\- Luke – she replies miming his tone and Luke just stares at her. She sighs. – Okay, okay. Luke Danes…

Lorelai look at Luke's eyes, eager to watch his reaction. She doesn't want to miss any second of it because she knows how much this child means to him, to her, to their relationship. She knows he's always a bit sad to have missed April's first twelve years and, even though this kid won't compensate for those lost years, it'll give him a chance to be a parent from the starter, and she knows he wants that and deserves that. She's sure he'll be an incredible father because she's seen him with Rory since she was a kid, and later with April, and he _is_ an incredible father for them. She is ready to take this step with him, and she knows he’s ready for it too.

Thinking about all that makes Lorelai’s eyes teary, and when she finally talks again, her voice is choked.

\- … congratulations, you’re gonna be a father. Again – one tear rolls down her on her cheek as she stretches her arm to show him the test stick.

* * *

Luke stares at his wife, completely in shock. He isn't sure what he was expecting when he saw her smile but definitely wasn't that. He takes the stick out of her hands and looks at it. There it is, the two lines, undoubtedly.

\- I… how?

Lorelai looks at him and raises an eyebrow.

\- Do I _really_ need to explain that to you?

He dismisses her with a wave of a hand. Of course he knows _how_ , he's just confused about how he has missed the signs. There were signs, weren't there? But now he's thinking about it, he can't remember anything out of the ordinary that's happened. Lorelai hasn't got sick, and isn't throwing up one of the first signs of pregnancy?

\- Lorelai – he’s choked up, there are tears in his eyes, and he looks definitely astounded. When his eyes meet hers, though, his lips breaks into the biggest smile she’s ever seen. He gently takes her hand and pulls her close to him, holding her by the waist with one hand, while he places the other one on her stomach. – I love you.

Her first instinct is to make a joke, to make him laugh or snort. She looks him in the eyes and instead, she places her own hand above his. – I love you too.


	3. Chapter 3

\- C’mon, Lorelai, we gotta go – Luke yells from the front door, the keys of his truck already in his hand. He walks back to the stairs. – We are going to miss the doctor’s appointment.

\- We are not – Lorelai yells back from upstairs and shows up one moment later, purse in one hand, her shoes in another. – Crap, I forgot my coat, hold on – she says, leaning over the railing to give Luke her things, and running back upstairs.

Luke sighs, impatient.

\- I heard that! – she yells and appears holding her pink coat. She puts on her heels when they’re already on the foyer and smiles at him. – I’m all set, we can go.

\- I swear to God… - Luke rants, and Lorelai chuckles. She’s always loved ranting Luke.

\- Remember that even my most annoying traits are what make me _me_ , the woman you love – she says holding his arms as they walk towards the truck, putting her head on his shoulder. She hears him exhale.

\- I know – he replies, and by the tone of his voice, she knows he’s not irritated anymore. They enter the truck, and Luke smiles at her before starting the car.

\- So… Your first ultrasound, how are you feeling? – Lorelai asks.

\- I am… fine – Luke says while nodding as if to prove what he’s saying.

\- Fine – Lorelai repeats using the same tone, examining his face carefully.

\- Yeah, I mean… I… Us… – he breathes out.

\- Luke – Lorelai says affectionately, turning a bit in her seat to him.

\- Maybe I’m a little anxious.

\- I am a little anxious too – she confesses, putting her hand on his leg. – I mean, it’s the first time we’ll see our baby, hear its little heart.

\- How was it? With Rory?

Lorelai takes a deep breath, taking in the memories. Not for the first time, she loathes Anna for denying him to live all that with his firstborn.

\- I was so scared – she replies, her voice just a little above a whisper. – I wasn’t quite sure what to expect… but when the doctor showed me her… or the little blot that would become her, and when I heard her heartbeat… it’s something kind of… magical – she looks at him, and Luke’s smiling, and she knows he’s imagining it all. – You’ll see in a bit – she completes softly, and he takes the eyes out of the road for a second to look at her, both of them smiling, excited about what’s to come.

* * *

Lorelai’s lying down at the exam room, Luke by her side, wide eyes.

\- Okay, here we go… - the doctor says and introduces the probe. – Yep, there it is…. And… Huh – she frowns at the monitor.

Lorelai’s heart skips a bit at the same time Luke asks, - Is there something wrong?

The doctor raises her hand, asking for a moment, and looks closely at the images for another moment. She takes her stethoscope and listens for a few seconds. She turns to Lorelai and Luke, smiling.

\- I hear two heartbeats.

\- You mean, mine and the baby’s, right? – Lorelai asks, her eyes wide with possible meaning of what the doctor was saying.

The doctor shakes her head, still smiling, and moves the probe left and right a little bit.

\- See? Here and here? Congratulations, you’re having twins.

Lorelai opens her mouth, shocked. She turns to Luke and imagines that he is her own reflex – jaw dropped, completely shocked.

\- Twins? Are you sure? – she asks, turning back to the doctor.

\- Yes – the doctor replies softly. She’s used to couples being sort of petrified in that situation.

\- Can we… uh… fin… - Luke starts talking but stops, his brain still processing the information.

\- If you want to know if we can find out the sex of the babies, the answer is no, sorry – the doctor replies to the incomplete question with an apologetic smile. – At eight weeks, it’s still too soon.

Luke nods in agreement, his eyes glued at the monitor. Lorelai glances at him and has the impression he’s a little pale, although it’s hard to know for sure. But her attention is attracted back to the doctor, who is turning on the sound system of the machine. The sound of two hearts beating loudly and fast fills up the room. 

Both Lorelai and Luke are under the impression their own hearts are also beating together with their children. She hears Luke gasp and turns to him, her eyes filled with tears, but she’s smiling. He is also emotional when he turns to her; he takes her hand, and, as his lips curl up in the biggest smile she’s ever seen, he allows the tears to roll down his face.

* * *

\- I need coffee – it’s the first thing Lorelai says when they’re out of the clinic.

\- Lorelai – Luke’s voice has a warning tone to it that she doesn’t want to hear.

She’s in shock, and she wants coffee. Coffee always helps her think clearly. She starts to walk towards a coffee shop she knows exists nearby without waiting for Luke, who runs after her yelling, “Lorelai!”

It’s the middle of the morning, so the place is almost empty. She asks for a large cup of coffee to go, but when she takes it, she goes to sit on a table. Luke sits in front of her. He’s feeling a lot of things at that moment, happiness and fear probably being the most two predominant of them.

\- So… - Lorelai starts.

\- So.

\- How are you feeling?

\- How are _you_ feeling?

\- I am… overwhelmed, I guess – she confesses, shaking her head. – I mean, I wasn’t expecting to be expecting twins, you know.

\- But are you happy? – he asks, and she hears the concern in his voice, and she thinks she can’t love him more than she already does.

\- Through the roof – she replies, tears back in her eyes. She’s _so_ hormonal. – And about you?

Luke stretches his arm over the table to hold her hand.

\- I’m the happiest man alive.

They head out the coffee shop, and as soon as she steps in the street, Lorelai closes her eyes.

\- I smell snow – she declares. Luke knows this too well to argue: when it comes to snow, she’s always right.

\- Let’s go home before it comes, and the roads become a nightmare.

She grins at him.

\- Two girls.

\- What?

\- The babies? You’ve asked the doctor… They are two girls, I’m positive.

\- Man, I’m screwed – he says, though he’s also grinning, and Lorelai chuckles.

\- I could never see this coming – she comments.

\- But you did – Luke replies serious. – Don’t you remember? When the Independence Inn caught fire, and you went to crash in my place, you told me you’d dreamt about me, that we were married and you were pregnant with twins.

\- I can’t believe you remember that – she comments, surprised, her smile increasing.

\- You dreamt about me, I wouldn’t forget that – Luke gives her a presumptuous grin.

\- You have _really_ been pining for me, haven’t you? – she says, grabbing his arm to make him stop and look at her. He snorts.

\- I haven’t been pining for you – but he is smiling.

\- I really am your Ava Gardner – she’s still holding his arm, and he shakes his head, knowing there’s no point in arguing with her. He just pulls her closer to him and leans to kiss her passionately.

Snowflakes start to come down. She breaks the kiss softly – too soon for his own taste, because it’s always too soon – and looks up without leaving his embrace. They’re going to be fine. The snow never lies.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to say thanks to my girls, Jess, Mandy, Lo, Maria and Debbie, for all the support you've given me, all the help and all the inspiration. This story certainly wouldn't exist without you.  
> Jess, thanks for creating this family with me and the all the manips that inspire me; Mandy, thanks for always being my beta reader and for inspiring me to include some scenes; Maria and Debbie, thanks for sharing with me your stories that inspire me; and to all of you, thanks for believing in me.


End file.
